


[Fanvid] Here's What You Don't

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fanvids, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Can you really call yourself a nihilist when you avoid what you might fail, and hide your pain from everyone?Can you really call yourself a pessimist when you stand up after falling a hundred times, and delight in the world around you?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	[Fanvid] Here's What You Don't

**Password** : friends2lovers

**Fandom(s):** Buzzfeed: Unsolved, Watcher Entertainment  
**Pairing(s):** Ryan/Shane  
**Artist:** Sufjan Stevens  
**Song:** To Be Alone With You


End file.
